Yoga
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Yoga course. Yoga * Add free, open Yoga subjects below. Subjects WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Practice yoga poses Delicious Yoga - restorative & regenerative yoga for inner body butter Select Bibliographies Select Book Reviews Dederer, Claire. 2010. Why Americans Love Yoga: It has taken a century and a half to discover the secret to its appeal. July 12. Slate Magazine. Select Blogs Select Maps Select Museums Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Software Select References Alvarez, Lizette. 2010. How to Get to Yoga Class, Without Moving a Muscle. April 8. New York, NY: The New York Times. Barr MD, Karen P. 2010. Yoga for Back Problems. (Click through to Dr. Andrew Cole "Treatment for Back Pain Flare-Ups Video" here). www.spine-health.com/wellness/yoga-pilates-tai-chi/yoga-back-problems Farmer, Angela and Victor Van Kooten - (Gentile, Bill and Esther, Prod. & Dir.). 2007. Underground Yoga. (2 DVDs). Eftalou, Molyvos, Lesvos, Greece: http://angela-victor.com/ Farmer, Angela. (Cummins, C, Prod. & Dir.). 1999. The Feminine Unfolding. (video). Eftalou, Molyvos, Lesvos, Greece: http://angela-victor.com/ Farmer, Angela. 2005. Inner Body Flow. (Audio CD). Eftalou, Molyvos, Lesvos, Greece: http://angela-victor.com/ Forrest, Ana. 2004. Yoga 5-Day Intensive Course (CDs & Book) Spiral-bound. Mossy Knolls Production. Holleman, Dona. 1981. Centering Down. Printed in Italy by Tipografia Giuntina, Firenze. Florence, Italy: Self-published. http://www.donaholleman.com/books/index.htm Holleman, Dona (and Gabriella Giubilaro, photog.). 1984. Asana in Photo. Printed in Italy by Tipografia Giuntina, Firenze. Florence, Italy: Self-published. http://www.donaholleman.com/books/index.htm Holleman, Dona. 1984. Yoga Syllabus for Teacher and Student. (Complementary to "Asana in Photo"). Printed in Italy by Tipografia Giuntina, Firenze. Florence, Italy: Self-published. http://www.donaholleman.com/books/index.htm Iyengar, B.K.S. 1985. Light on Pranayama: The Yogic Art of Breathing. (Yehudi Menuhin, Introduction). The Crossroad Publishing Company. Iyengar. B.K.S. 1995. Light on Yoga: The Bible of Modern Yoga. (Rev. ed). Schocken. Iyengar, B.K.S. 2001. Yoga: The Path to Holistic Health. London: Dorling Kindersley. Iyengar, Geeta S. 2002. Yoga: A Gem for Women. (rev. ed.). Timeless Books. van Kooten, Victor. 1998. "From Inside Out" Book I, "A Yoga Notebook" from the teachings of Angela and Victor. Berkeley, CA: Ganesha Press. van Kooten, Victor. 2000. "From Inside Out" Book II, "A Yoga Notebook" from the teachings of Angela and Victor. Berkeley, CA: Ganesha Press. van Kooten, Victor. 2003. "Body Energy, From Inside Out" Book III, "A Yoga Notebook" from the teachings of Angela and Victor. Berkeley, CA: Ganesha Press. van Kooten, Victor. 2006. "Living Breath, From Inside Out" Book IV, "A Yoga Notebook" from the teachings of Angela and Victor.. Berkeley, CA: Ganesha Press. Lasater, Judity. 1995. Relax and Renew: Restful Yoga for Stressful Times. Rodmell Press. McGonigal, Kelly. 2009. Yoga for Pain Relief: Simple Practices to Calm Your Mind & Heal Your Chronic Pain (Whole Body Healing). New Harbinger Publications. Mehta, Silva, Mira Mehta and Shyam Mehta. 1990. Yoga: The Iyengar Way. London: Knopf. Ornish, Dean, M.D. 1995. Dr. Dean Ornish's Program for Reversing Heart Disease: The Only System Scientifically Proven to Reverse Heart Disease Without Drugs or Surgery. (Dean Ornish's research into Heart Disease reversal originates from yoga - see http://www.webmd.com/diet/ornish-diet-what-it-is). Ivy Books. Patanjali. 1989. (Feuerstein, G. trans.). The Yoga-Sutra of Patañjali: A New Translation and Commentary. Inner Traditions. Schiffmann, Erich. 1996. Yoga: The Spirit and Practice of Moving into Stillness. Pocket Books. Yee, Rodney. 1998. A.M. Yoga for Beginners. Living Yoga (video). Boulder, CO: Gaiam. Yoga as Medicine McCall, Timothy. 2010. Yoga as Medicine: The Yogic Prescription for Health and Healing. Bantam. Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Grenville, Sheila (Ananda2007 Tangerine in SL). 2008. Yoga - Second Life - Balance between body and mind, physical health and spiritual. Second Life. Select Slideshows Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Textbooks Select Video and Audio Budig, Kathryn. 2010. Kathryn Budig's Yoga Videos on Youtube. Santa Monica, CA: youtube.com. Dunn, Mary. 2010. Mary Dunn's Yoga Videos on Youtube. youtube.com Farmer, Angela and Victor van Kooten. 2010. Angela and Victor's Yoga Videos on Youtube. youtube.com Farmer, Angela and Victor van Kooten. 2007. A Talk about Jarvis Jay Masters with Angela and Victor. ihanuman.com Iyengar, B.K.S. 2010. B.K.S Iyengar Yoga Videos on Youtube. youtube.com van Kooten, Victor and Angela Farmer. 2010. Victor and Angela's Yoga Videos on Youtube. youtube.com van Kooten, Victor. 2007. Victor Van Kooten and the Breathing Body. ihanuman.com Nardini, Sadie. 2010. Sadie Nardini's Free Yoga on Youtube. New York, NY: youtube.com Pancake, Amy. 2010. Advanced Yoga Poses and Positions: Free Online Yoga Instruction: Bridge Pose. youtube.com Yoga Journal. 2010. Yoga Journal - Free Yoga Videos. Berkeley, CA: yogajournal.com. Advertising Yoga Ravindranathan, Roopesh. 2010. Yoganomics promotional video. (An example of a Yoga promotional video). Kerala, India: Yoganomics. Restorative Yoga Benagh, Barbara. (Michael Wohl, Dir.). 2006. Yoga for Stress Relief (With The Dalai Lama). bodywisdom media, inc. Donohue, Deborah. 2008. Restorative Yoga Practice. (DVD). Real Bodywork. Restorative Yoga Videos. 2010. Restorative Yoga Videos on Youtube. youtube.com Select Websites 3HO Foundation. 2010. 3HO Foundation - Kundalini Yoga and Meditation as taught by Yogi Bhajan. Española, NM: 3HO Foundation. Ashtanga Yoga. 2010. Ashtanga Yoga. ashtangayoga.info Ashtanga Yoga Canada Information Inspired By Practice. 2010. Free Ashtanga Yoga Canada Information. Ashtanga Yoga Canada. Ashtanga Yoga in German. 2010. Ashtanga Yoga - Deutsch. (in German) de.ashtangayoga.info Benson MD, Herbert. 1972. Steps to elicit the relaxation response. Brookline, MA: www.relaxationresponse.org/steps/ Castellani, Brian. 2010. Yoganomics: The Blueprint of Yoga. (Yoganomics is a blueprint methodology for all yoga business development, all the pages on this site have created by a yogis, written by yogis, and for yoga professionals. Yoganomics Mission is to create intuitive community resource specifically for yoga, that encourages a constructive exchange of business ideas between all types of yoga business mainly by providing a constant flow of information that pinpoints the various types of yoga markets). San Francisco, CA: yoganomics.net Yoga Journal Pose Finder. 2010. Yoga Journal Pose Finder. Berkeley, CA: Yoga Journal. Select Wikis WUaS Navigation Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School. Free Degrees / Credit In Virtual World Second Life, or other virtual world or space, Uniform Resource Locator (URL) for classes? Check out Harvard's virtual island in Second Life: http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 and teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. For building: Item Number Labels RSS Feed Social Bookmarking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Delicious - http://delicious.com/ Digg - http://digg.com/ Facebook - Google Buzz - Twitter - World University & School Groups: World University & School Share This: TV-Live Broadcasting Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Google Video Conferencing - in Gmail iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia